1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an industrial process, and, more particularly, to determining a next state of a processing tool in a semiconductor fabrication process based on fault detection information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a constant drive within the semiconductor industry to increase the quality, reliability and throughput of integrated circuit devices, e.g., microprocessors, memory devices, and the like. This drive is fueled by consumer demands for higher quality computers and electronic devices that operate more reliably. These demands have resulted in continual improvements in the manufacture of semiconductor devices, e.g., transistors, as well as in the manufacture of integrated circuit devices incorporating such transistors. Additionally, reducing the defects in the manufacture of the components of a typical transistor also lowers the overall cost per transistor as well as the cost of integrated circuit devices incorporating such transistors.
During the fabrication process, various events may take place that affect the performance of the devices being fabricated. That is, variations in the fabrication process steps may result in device performance variations. Factors, such as feature critical dimensions, doping levels, contact resistance, particle contamination, etc., all may potentially affect the end performance of the device. Various tools in the processing line are controlled, in accordance with performance models, to reduce processing variation. Commonly controlled tools include photolithography steppers, polishing tools, etching tools, and deposition tools. Pre-processing and/or post-processing metrology data is supplied to process controllers for the tools. Operating recipe parameters, such as processing time, are calculated by the process controllers based on the performance model and the metrology information to attempt to achieve post-processing results as close to a target value as possible. Reducing variation in this manner leads to increased throughput, reduced cost, higher device performance, etc., all of which equate to increased profitability.
Run-to-run control in semiconductor manufacturing is a type of batch control, where a batch may be as small as one wafer or as large as several lots of wafers. The standard output of a run-to-run controller is a process recipe. This recipe defines the set points for “low-level” controllers built into the processing tool. In this way, the run-to-run controller supervises the tool controller by specifying required values for process variables such as temperature, pressure, flow, and process time. The tool controller handles the actuations necessary to maintain these variables at the requested values. A typical run-to-run control setup includes a feedback loop where adjustments are made to the recipe parameters based on batch properties measured after processing. Typically, the job of the run-to-run controller is to ensure that each batch hits its inline target values. Inline targets refer to measurements that are taken while the wafers have only completed some of their processing steps. The inline targets are designed to provide guidelines for having functional parts at the end of the manufacturing line.
Because the process states and other variables in the manufacturing processes can change over time, a successful controller should adapt to changing process conditions. At the foundation of such an adaptive controller are system identification techniques that aim to determine a model with the same input-output characteristics and possibly the same natural model structure as the physical system under study. In many practical applications, it is not feasible to obtain an exact model form for the process under study in part due to unpredictability of noise. Thus, online system identification often takes the form of a parameter estimation problem. In this formulation, a form for the model is predetermined, and the model parameters are updated recursively from process data. Changing process conditions can be seen as a change in the estimated model parameters over time or controller runs.
To achieve adequate performance in an uncertain environment, the control system should be able to, to the extent possible, take into account the noise present in the process and metrology system. The noise may be due to process disturbances, power instability, variations in measurements, and numerous other sources. Traditionally, covariance matrices have been utilized to account for variations in the process. These matrices, however, are commonly static, and thus are not updated to account for changes (e.g., introduction or presence of noise) in the process. Without a revised or updated covariance matrix, a self- adaptive controller may not accurately estimate the next process state or tool state, which may result in an increased number of misprocessed wafers.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.